


A Welcome Surprise

by A_bello



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Breeding Kink, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Forced Knotting, Hannibal Lecter's Office, Hannibal calls Will mama, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober Day 13, Kinktober Day 9, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Will Graham, Slight Aftercare, Sub Will Graham, They fuck on the chaise, finger-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bello/pseuds/A_bello
Summary: “See? That wasn’t so bad, love. Your body wants more, even,” he whispers against his skin, “I could give you more.”Will whimpered, and he wasn’t sure if it was because the notion sounded wonderful or horrifying.__Will surprises Dr. Lecter with a visit when his heat unexpectedly starts.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948135
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267
Collections: non-con hannigram





	A Welcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Will explicitly said "no" and "please don't" and overall makes it clear that he does NOT want to be having sex with Hannibal, who does not care what Will says. He persuades and ignores and generally rapes Will. If you don't enjoy that or are extremely put off by that, please, click back and move on :).
> 
> That being said, I regret absolutely nothing. This is me bouncing back from a burnout and its not even beta read so I am apologizing in advance for the quality :,).  
> Enjoy!

Upon feeling the first wave of his heat arrive, Will had somehow decided the best thing to do was to go straight to Hannibal’s office and tell him he wouldn’t be able to attend their sessions for the next week or two. 

His preheat should have lasted longer, but he supposed it wasn’t abnormal for his heats to be unpredictable. Maybe it was because of all the trouble he’d been having lately, this ' mental illness' , as Dr. Lecter would put it.

On his way out of the building, he bumped into Jack, the alpha frowning at the sight and smell of him.

“Really? Right now? I need your help on a case-“

Will puts his hands in the air, beginning to walk away.

“I can’t control it, Jack. I’ll be back in a week or two.”

Jack followed after him, hands swinging at his sides with every step.

“Come on, Will, at least look at the pictures. I need your eyes on this.”

The omega stopped, the taller man skidding to half beside him, both of them apparently fuming. Will took a deep breath.

“No, Jack, you need my  _ mind  _ on this. I can’t focus on another murder right now, as much as I’d like to. It’d be safer for everyone if you just  let me go home .”

He waited for a response, tone stubborn, hands on his hips; he’d go down fighting over this if he had to. Alone time was the last thing Will wanted, but he needed it in this instance.

He couldn’t be accidentally enticing alphas or getting slick and sweat all over crime scenes. It was best for everyone if he just got sent home.

Jack pursed his lips, tapping his foot impatiently before finally giving in.

“Fine. But update me when you can, I want you back here the moment you can stand with a clear head.”

Will bit his tongue, refraining from saying he hadn’t stood “with a clear head” in  months , maybe even years. 

Instead, he and the chief parted ways, Will continuing down the hall while Jack heads in the direction he’d been initially going in.

He was more than relieved to be leaving the academy. He wished he could just relax, especially after a particularly long day of lecturing, but he had to handle his prep for the next two weeks-that much was apparent when the first gush of slick began to wet the seat of his pants. 

Will practically slid into autopilot and was no more than 5 minutes away from Hannibal’s office when he consciously decided that was actually his destination instead of a feverish idea.

The consequences of his actions would only arise long after he’d pulled into the parking lot and gotten out of his car. 

He’d somehow let his mind drift once again, and only in front of that large door in that quiet waiting room did Will blink himself back awake. His skin was warm and his clothes felt disgustingly sticky with sweat.

By the time he realized a second wave of slick was seeping out of him and that he  _ should not  _ have come here, he’d already knocked and was being greeted by Hannibal. The alpha paused with the door halfway open, rolling his shoulders back beneath his three piece suit and fixing him with the same smile he always did. He opened the door the rest of the way.

“Will. I wasn’t expecting you till later, come in.”

Hannibal offered, stepping back. 

He swallowed roughly, looking in past the doctor, suddenly hesitant, some pressing issue scratching at the tip of his tongue, just out of his reach. 

“Will?”

His voice sounded slightly strained, and Will chose to ignore the fresh trickle of slick that slid down his inner thigh, painstakingly slow, leaving him even more wet and fidgety. 

The omega takes a few steps forward, just enough for Hannibal to close the door. He then continues forwards, past the chaise and towards the chair he so often sits in.

His hands are shaky and moving all about, dragging over the fabric atop his thighs, curling in his hair, never staying  _ still _ , so clearly in need of assistance, so  _ clearly _ in distress.

Hannibal itches to follow him to that side of the room, pin his hands to stop the constant movement. 

He ached to soothe, much to his surprise, as Hannibal most definitely was not one to soothe others upon instinct. 

And yet, staring at the fidgety omega, with his slightly damp clothes and his half-hard erection, tears in his eyes behind sweaty curls, Hannibal took a deep breath and decided he would do exactly what he claimed he never did.

A few measured strides brought him far enough to clear his throat, arms stretching open, addressing the man with his Alpha voice. 

“Come here, Will.”

It was a rich sound, and the heat crawling beneath Will’s skin spiked in temperature at the raspy edges of it. 

He didn’t want to step forwards, or to be touched, he simply wanted the searing need and warmth to go away. 

A whine building in his throat, Will inched towards him, head lowered slightly, eyes skittering to any spot that wasn’t Hannibal's face. 

The alpha gathered him in his arms the moment he was within reach, one hard settling heavily on his nape, the other across his lower back, cradling his body against his own. 

“Hannibal,”

Will whispered,  _ pleaded _ , breathless against him. He hummed in response, leaning down to nose at his jawline.

“Yes, Will?”

“Why am I here?”

Hannibal pursed his lips, hand sliding up from his lower back before returning to the spot, rubbing comfortingly along his spine.

“Because you need my help.”

Will whined, head pounding, restlessly shifting his feet despite not breaking the embrace. His insides throbbed in tune with his heart beats, and he’d never felt hotter in his life. 

“I..need help?”

“Yes, sweet thing. Tell me how to help.”

His clothes were scratchy against his skin, entirely too overwhelming and uncomfortable for his mind to handle. It was only then that he became  _ fully _ aware of the fact that he was falling off the cusp of heat.

Anxiety sunk in his stomach alongside the heat that was fueling his swelling erection. He knew why he was here, and he knew why Hannibal was eager to ‘ _ help _ ’.

Will’s hands came up, curled against his chest, looking so endearing..until he tried to push away.

“Please don't.”

He said, just as sweet and just as soft as before. It broke Hannibal’s heart to hear words of denial spoken so nicely. 

He stayed put and leaned in lower, dragging his lips down his neck, sighing. The smell of his slick was pure and warm in his nose, like overripe melon and fresh s'mores. It was suffocating.

Hannibal clicked his tongue with disapproval.

“You say that now, Will..”

He said, quietly against his skin, hand sliding from his lower back to cup his ass. The omega arched into the touch, hands shaking where they pushed against his solid chest again, more panicked. 

“..But your body is telling me something different. Which am I to believe?”

Will whined, pushing against Hannibal’s grip as the alpha stood up straight. 

They stared at each other a moment, wide blue meeting hooded maroon, and then Will began to struggle. He thrashed, and scratched, and bit, and Hannibal wrestled him down onto the floor, hand squeezing his nape. Only after he had both wrists pinned, one hand on his nape, body pressing down on his thighs, did Will slightly calm down below Hannibal.

The larger of the two regarded the panting man below him. Sweat-damp and writhing, hard and wet inside his pants, slowly giving into the reactions from the pressure on the sensitive spots he was gifted by his biology.

Hannibal kept his hold on his wrists and neck, dragging him up and over towards the chaise.

“Your body has won this argument, Will, it needs to be soothed.”

The omega began to writhe once again, shaking his head. He was promptly dropped onto the mini couch with a grunt.

“Dr. Lecter, no, I don’t need your help.”

Hannibal rolled him onto his stomach, legs spread, feet sliding uselessly against the floor. Hannibal braced one hand on his neck, sighing as he reached around Will’s front between the cushions to undo his belt and work his pants down over his thighs and ankles, off his legs.

“It’s such a pity you chose to fight, Will. You in my bed beneath me, belly plump with my cum-it would have been a lovely sight. I suppose this’ll have to do for now.”

The words sent a shiver down Will’s spine. Once he had the omega stripped down, naked, he positioned him better on the small couch, face buried in the single pillow there. 

Hannibal sat back to undo his own pants and push his slacks down around his knees before leaning in and mouthing up his back. 

“Present for me,  _ omega _ , let your instincts continue to make this decision for you.”

Will was sniffling into the thick pillow, on the verge of tears, and yet he still shuffled his legs up on the couch to push his ass in the air. 

Hannibal chuckled, the sound dark and cold to the younger man. 

“Look at that.”

His hand groped over his ass, fingers deftly spreading his cheeks, rubbing his thumb over his slick hole. The fluid covered his bottom, his inner-thighs sticky with the proof of his sex. 

His hand slid lower, pressing heavily against his perineum, massaging over his balls and down his shaft. Will cried out, hips twitching back, both into his hand and away from it. 

He moved it back up to press at his hole, leaning in to lick and hum against it, sliding a finger in gently while lapping at the lubrication oozing out.

Will's breath hitched, hands clutching the pillow, and his body jerked forwards. Hannibal’s hum turned into a low growl, and his free hand pulled back on the top of his thigh to keep him in place.

“Goodness, where do you think you’re going, sweet boy?”

Will turned his head, gasping as he dove back in, curving the finger while a second began to slip in. He hissed at the stretch, his next words strained.

“Please, don’t do this to me.”

Hannibal leaned back, curling and stretching his fingers, generous enough to give him even slight prep. 

“Well, I was just trying to be nice, but if you’d rather I not stretch you, then-”

“Hannibal, you  _ know what I meant _ , stop.”

The alpha slipped his fingers out, pausing a moment before slapping his hand across his ass, satisfied to hear a shocked cry at the harsh contact.

“Don’t cut me off, darling.”

He chastised, leaning back in to continue eating him out, tongue working slowly over his rim before finally pushing inside. Will  _ finally _ relaxed a smidge, mind beginning to relax enough to let his more basic instincts begin to take the wheel.

Will gripped the edge of the pillow, face still there from when it had been pressed in by the hand no longer at the back of his head.

“Alpha,”

He moans into the fabric, hips pushing back against Hannibal’s tongue as he licked him open, sucking up his slick with an unexpected eagerness. 

“Please, no more!”

Hannibal pulls back, taking a deep breath, leaning down to kiss the base of his spine after licking over his lips. 

Finally, cock heavy between the alpha’s legs, he sat up in his knees behind the preening omega. The smell rolling off him was absolutely sinful, stinging Hannibal’s insides with the threat of triggering a rut.

Will wiggled, hoping to free himself and roll off the couch in a final attempt, but Hannibal simply leaned forward and pressed his hand down on his back, forcing him farther into an arch.

“Be good, darling.”

He chastises, glancing between the back of Will’s head and his cock as it pressed up against his hole with the guidance of his own grip.

Will’s shoulders pulled forwards, but his hips barely twitched away from Hannibal. As he licked a small trail over his bottom lip, he pressed in a smidge, taking a deep breath. 

The man below him gasped, hands now clawing into the material of the chaise, shaking his head.

“No, stop,”

Hannibal just rolls his hips, the hand on his back sliding down to cup his nape as he pushes inside.

The series of groans and whines shared between the two could have been more sensual in different conditions, but to Will, they sounded barbaric and erotic. 

Hannibal pinched the base of his neck, now halfway seated inside the whimpering omega.

“You’re so tight, Will,”

He uttered with a needy groan. 

He hadn’t been gentle, and he doesn’t exactly plan to start anytime soon, but as he carded his fingers through deep chocolate curls, Hannibal found himself realizing that Will just might enjoy the brutality.

And not just at the whims of his secondary gender, which had subjected him to this heat and the needs that it brought, but also on some deeper masochistic level.

His hand tightened in his hair as he continued to push in, determined to make it to the base of his soft knot.

Will cried out, the stretch burning more than ever around the alpha’s girth. He hid his sounds in the pillow, determined to fight the urge to submit and let the crawling warmth beneath be soothed with all his might. He’d drag himself out of this office if that was what it took to prevent this.

And yet, whispering these things to himself in some deep corner of his mind, Will still gasped and pressed back against him.

Hannibal hummed, clearly pleased at the man’s show of submission, thumb stroking from the bottom of his hair to the bottom of his neck. 

And with that, he let his hips slide back slowly, before flicking forwards once again. Will huffed against the fabric, shifting his head to breath better as Hannibal pushed in and out of him slowly. 

The pace was being set, and they both were more than aware that it would not be gentle or loving. 

That simple fact only spurred them both on even more. The man who’d mounted the omega pushed his shirt up, hands coming up for a few seconds to rip the fabric around the buttons. 

Once his torso was bare, Hannibal ran a hand over Will's with a satisfied growl before leaning forwards, pressing their skin together. 

He was so warm beneath him, Hannibal would have been concerned in any other circumstance.

When Will was moaning and writhing, far too wantonly, Hannibal nosed at his curls as he drew his hand up his front.

Barely grazing his cock, sliding his belly, pausing at each nipple to play with the peaks, then finishing the journey by pressing up his chest and front until finally, his palm was firm against Will’s mouth.

The man’s breathing was heavy through his nose, tongue sliding between his lips to snake across Hannibal’s salty palm. The alpha thought for a moment before sliding two fingers into his mouth.

“Since you want to taste me so bad~”

He muttered the explanation against his hair. Heat radiated between his belly and Will’s back, dampness coating the omega twice as much as the alpha.

Will gnawed loosely on the fingers in his mouth, whimpering and panting around them while Hannibal nipped at the shell of his ear. He almost came at the words the alpha spoke against him, the sound a low growl that vibrated through his chest into Will’s back.

“‘m gonna fill you up, mama, make you nice and plump with my pups. Such a lovely bitch."

Will’s back arched slightly, whining at a higher pitch of urgency around the skin in his mouth. He nodded, Hannibal’s hips snapping with newfound vigor.

“You’re so wet for me, so desperate for my knot, hmm?”

He wanted this to be over more than anything, but damn if he wasn't himself enjoying it while it lasted. He didn’t feel like he was on fire anymore, didn’t feel restless and distressed. 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Will nodded again, tears pricking his eyes at the harsh pace, tongue sliding around his middle finger. Hannibal growled as the omega’s hips finally rocking back more forcefully to meet the alpha’s thrusts. 

“Oh, good boy, you like that? You like when I talk about filling you up with my cum?"

He gasped as Hannibal leaned back a little, tugging his jaw as he went, dick curving into him nicely enough that every thrust felt like an attack on his sweet spot. 

Will cried out, jello-legs beginning to tremble with the strain of presenting while getting fucked so rough. 

“Please, sir,”

He whined, feeling Hannibal’s thrusts grow slowly more and more frantic. As much as the alpha wanted to draw it out, to fuck him open nice and long, have him scream so loud and long he cant scream anymore, he figured he could take him quickly this time. There would be times after this, and most likely for the remainder of Will’s heat.

"Hush, you'll be full soon enough."

Hannibal rolled his hips, one hand braced on the small of his back, the other in Will’s eager mouth. His knot was swelling, and he grunted as he shoved it inside the omega, who whined at the stretch as Hannibal finished inflating inside him. 

It was both the image of Will preening below him, sucking on his fingers while moaning like a whore, and the image of all the other things he could do to him that drove him over the edge. 

With Hannibal grinding against him like a dog, he felt hot ropes of cum spilled inside him, and couldn’t help but clench around the man inside him in a desperate subconscious attempt to milk him for all he could.

Both groaned as Will was filled to the brim.

The alpha pulled his hand from his mouth to run it through dark, damp curls, panting as he leaned over Will and noses at his nape. The other whined and bared his neck further, hips twitching in response.

Will, sated and exhausted, let his eyes slip closed, trying to fade from the present and skip over the current events. Hannibal didn’t give him the chance, drawing him back to awareness with the soft drags of his teeth against his shoulder.

He clenched around his knot, body milking more cum out of the alpha in another wave, the man pressing his forehead against his nape with a grunt. 

A moment later, he resumed his small kisses and scrapes.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, love. Your body wants more, even.”

He whispers against his skin.

“I could give you more.”

Will whimpered, and he wasn’t sure if it was because the notion sounded wonderful or horrifying.

He didn’t dwell on it.

Instead, as Hannibal rolled them and gathered Will into his lap on the couch, the omega curled up against him. He sighed, letting the warmth coursing through the alpha merge with his own heat, bodies slick where they touched. 

Will’s cock was mostly soft and his cum was drying on the chaise and on his upper stomach, but he did nothing about it. 

He simply tilted his head to lay it on Hannibal’s shoulder while the man ran his fingers through Will’s hair and nuzzled against his forehead.

Each steady drag of the larger man’s breath was enough to lure him to sleep. As he drifted, some hollow part of his mind wished that he’d wake up soon, in his own bed, to find the whole thing had been an odd and embarrassing dream. 

Will didn’t jump when Hannibal spoke, too tired to react at all.

“Rest, darling. I’ll bring you home when my knot deflates.”

Will nodded with a yawn, finally slipping beneath the lowest layer of rest, losing consciousness in the alpha’s-apparently,  _ his _ alpha’s-arms. 


End file.
